Issue 7
Summary ZIM’s tragic past revealed? Nope! No. Never. Why. But other things will be revealed! Critically acclaimed comedy cartoonist Kyle Starks and also critically acclaimed cartoonist Dave Crosland join forces on this explosive issue! Release Issue 7 was released on February 10, 2016 Variations zim 7 2.jpg|Dave Crosland standard retail cover zim 7.jpg|Kyle Starks variant cover Issue #7 has a total of 2 cover variations so far. # Dave Crosland standard retail cover # Kyle Starks variant cover Appearing in Issue #7 Major Characters: * Zim * GIR Minor Characters: *Recap Kid *Dib Membrane (Invader WHO? subplot) Synopsis The comic starts off with Zim and GIR flying through space in the Voot Cruiser, apparently surviving Blastropolis, the most violent battle mall in all of space, coming out with all sorts of weapons in the process. After Zim asks GIR what he got, GIR shows him a slug-like alien, startling Zim and causing them to crash land on a rocky planet in the process. Zim proceeds to blames GIR after being ejected from the Voot Cruiser and immediately starts to repair it, until noticing the rocky, lifeless planet starting to grow plants at a alarmingly fast rate which would usually take millions of years. Zim speculates the Voot Cruiser's leaking fluid started the fast paced evolution for life on the planet. By the fluid, Zim notices single celled lifeforms start to rise out of it. Zim commands the creatures to obey him since he is the tallest lifeform on the planet, and they happily comply with him. After this, Zim spits into the fluid, creating a mini copy of himself, which is immediately killed by the cells. Zim and GIR walk through more plants, and GIR touches what appears to be ladybugs, causing them to grow bigger. Zim gets frighted by the sight of so many big ladybugs and kills them all with his PAK lasers. The cell organisms praise Zim afterwards, apparently annoying him. After this, more big ladybugs come and take Zim's Voot Cruiser. Zim commands the cells to go after them and get the Cruiser back, but they come back empty handed after 30 seconds. Zim then hatches an idea and asks GIR to throw the slug alien into the fluid, making him huge. Zim then uses they weapons they obtained to put on the slug. With the help and the slug and the cells, Zim defeats the ladybugs and gets his Cruiser back. Much to Zim's surprise, the cells instantly turn into tallest blue lifeforms, fixing his ship and asking him to destroy them. Zim shruggly complies and blows the planet up, leaving in the Cruiser. GIR then reminds Zim that he left all the weapons on that planet, and the main story of this issue ends. Invader Who? Subplot Another short story appears in this issue, starting off with Zim erasing Dib's memory, trying to make him forget about him. This however backfires, and a ray that deflects off of Dib's glasses hits Zim, making him forget who Dib was and what the machine's purpose was, continuing to shoot erasing rays at Dib. The panel then shoots to Zim having a conversation with GIR, calling him Brian instead since he lost his memory. Zim complains to "Brian" of how that annoying baby (Dib) was yelling and screaming, and that he got annoyed by it and left him, and the comic ends. Facts of Doom * Category:Comic